<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>‘You come here often?’ ‘Well I work here.’ by Schreibmaschine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935087">‘You come here often?’ ‘Well I work here.’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine'>Schreibmaschine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive for my tumblr prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Gavin Reed was replaced by RK900, Gavin Reed was replaced by an android, M/M, Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Reed started working at a Coffee shop after he was replaced by an android at the DPD. Things go smoothly until that very android enters and orders a coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive for my tumblr prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘One Mochaccino with extra cinnamon please.’ The RK900 stood in front of the counter of a little coffeeshop near the precinct. ‘Erm, to go, please. And one of these donuts’, he added, while the barista smiled at him. If it was real or fake, the android couldn’t register, but he thought it didn’t matter after all. His mind was already at work, looking forward to that real smile of his partner, Tina, when he brought her her morning nutrition. He liked the woman. She was energetic, funny and a little too ambitious in regard to body contact. Well, it could be that maybe he was just too solitary, either. Likely a little bit of both. All in all, Tina was a good police officer, competent and especially good with people.</p>
<p>The barista handed over the cup and wished him a good day, which he returned and went for the door, only for his passive sensors to pick up a human leaned against the wall next to the exit. Male, middle-aged and smoking, a few scars littered across his face. RK900 repressed a background check as it simply wasn’t the polite thing to do. At least that was what Tina had told him. <em>Damn, he’s attractive. </em>The android couldn’t stop the thought from building up, although really, this was a stranger <em>and</em> a human. He had no business staring and thinking such thoughts.</p>
<p>‘Whatcha starin’ at, tin-can?’ Oh shit, oh shit. He had been caught.<br/>‘Erm, you come here often?’ Damn, he couldn’t have found any dumber answer, could he? How was that supposed to save him?<br/>‘Well, I work here. Kinda comes with it.’<br/>‘Really?’ Why was he still talking to the man? Why hadn’t he apologised yet and took his leave? What sort of question was that?<br/>‘Yeah, I know. Not a face someone would hire for a friendly environment like that, right? Guess they were just blown away by the coffee I make.’<br/>‘So you haven’t worked here for long?’ Go on, try to find a good spot to end it, he’s a stranger. You should already be back at the precinct, idiot.<br/>‘Nah. Not that long. Lost my previous job. Got replaced by a damn robot. No offence there.’<br/>‘Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.’ Yeah, nice. Attractive, yes, but he most likely hates androids. Should be enough to drive you away. Now go!<br/>‘Well, had to happen someday. I wasn’t exactly the guy to keep around in the first place. Luckily this place was hiring.’ He plucked the cigarette, he had burned down to the filter, from his lips and extinguished it in a tray next to the door. ‘Was nice chatting with you, tin-can. You should get back to whoever the coffee is for, before it gets cold!’</p>
<p>RK900 looked down on the cup he was holding still, remembered he had to return to work. He looked up again, to at least ask the man for his name, but he was already back inside, binding his apron in his back. The android sighed to himself and shook his head. Get back to work, now!</p>
<p>As thought, Tina exploded with joy over the breakfast he had brought her. He endured a squeal and a tight hug, ducked to avoid a kiss to the cheek and settled in his chair across from Tina. He already wasted enough time chatting with the human back at the shop. Although he seemed to fail catching up on the lost time. His thoughts went back to the conversation. A human losing their job to an android. It was weird to say the least, androids didn’t need money as gravely as humans. He knew he had replaced a human as he was hired by the DPD and felt the guilt coming up. But there had to be a reason for that, right? The human being incompetent or having done something irredeemable as an officer. It would be impossible to fire someone just because there was an android cheaper to hire. It helped him overcome the sudden chill in his processors. If he still felt bad about the whole ordeal in the evening, he would look into it. After all he knew the name of the officer who he had replaced:</p>
<p>Det. Gavin Reed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘One Mochaccino with extra cinnamon!’, Gavin heard his colleague calling out and started getting to work. Thankfully most of his co-workers respected his wish not to talk to the costumers and instead work in the back, if it was possible. He finished the coffee in record time, although there was no need to rush. It was a slow Friday, early evening too. As he put it on the counter, he looked into the face of the person who ordered it and his fake grin turned to a real one. ‘Tina! Holy shit, nice to see you!’<br/>‘Well you told me where you are working now, had to come visit you!’<br/>‘Yeah, erm, wait. I haven’t had my break yet, I’ll ask if they are okay without me.’</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Gavin had put off the silly apron they had for a working uniform and got over to Tina’s table.<br/>‘Nice place.’<br/>‘Yeah, I know. I’m slowly dying here.’ Gavin rubbed at his forehead.<br/>‘Aww, come on you seem to be doing fine.’<br/>‘Are you kidding me? I have to be <em>nice</em> to people! I need this phcking job and they really expect you to be polite and friendly to these assholes of costumers we sometimes get.’<br/>‘I can’t imagine you being able to stay civil.’<br/>‘Phck, Tina, I have to. You know quite well, no one wants someone who was thrown out of police work. Even if there isn’t anything in your file, you don’t have to be overly intelligent to know that person phcked up badly. So, yeah, I try to keep my composure because I need the money. I swear to God it’s a pain in the ass. I will go crazy in no time.’</p>
<p>‘We miss you’, Tina hummed after a short moment of silence, eyes trained on the table.<br/>‘Aw, come on. You don’t have to say that to pity me.’<br/>Tina took his hand. ‘No. We really do. I mean, not your attitude, most enjoy the new working atmosphere.’ Gavin gently kicked her under the table.<br/>‘Hey, what was that for?’ But she laughed despite her words. ‘For real, we miss your brain at the force. You were too phcking good with what you were doing.’<br/>‘Apparently not. I mean, you have another metal brain over there now, sitting in my chair, being the perfect puppet-detective.’<br/>‘He’s okay’, Tina shrugged. ‘Not even sure if he knows he replaced someone. But he’s competent. A good partner. Not of your level of course. Machines follow the rules, even deviated ones.’<br/>‘Bet it’s just another puppy-faced-Connor.’<br/>‘Actually he can be quite intimidating. He’s like you, but boring. I don’t think he’s figured out what a personality is supposed to be just yet. But well, you know how it is with police work. How about you?’</p>
<p>Gavin sighed. ‘I can keep my flat. In the end it had been a good decision not to move in all these years when I had the money. Don’t have to look for another one now. The cats are fine.’<br/>‘And?’ She smirked devilishly and whispered: ‘One of the co-workers your style?’<br/>Gavin blushed instantly. Tina had her ways of putting personal things… well quite directly. ‘Nah’, he tried to save himself.<br/>‘Oh come one, I know you. Practically anyone bigger than you is your type.’<br/>‘That’s not true!’, Gavin protested. ‘There’s more to it’, he muttered quietly.<br/>‘Hah, so there has been someone!’ Of course, Tina had managed to see right through him. ‘Come on, tell me. You know I won’t shut up until you did!’</p>
<p>‘It’s a costumer. I’ve seen him only once, okay. Barely spoken to him. It’s one of those crushes.’<br/>‘Well you did talk, that’s a big win already considering you. How does he look?’<br/>Gavin sighed again. He really didn’t want that conversation, but Tina would only back down once she had her answers. ‘Tall, quite handsome. Dresses well. Is a bit awkward…’ Tina was already grinning that silly smile and Gavin hid his face in his hand in embarrassment. ‘He talked to me during my break, well, stared at me first and then tried to find excuses.’<br/>‘Nice!’ Tina was eager to learn more, but that was as much as Gavin would say. ‘Does he have a name?’<br/>‘I don’t know.’<br/>‘Like in, you don’t know what’s his name?’<br/>‘No, like: in I don’t know whether he has one. He’s an android, Tina.’</p>
<p>That made her nearly spill her half-full coffee. ‘You are shitting me, right?’<br/>Gavin focussed on a stain on the table. He would have to clean them soon. ‘Holy shit, Gavin. You and an android? I wouldn’t have guessed you-‘<br/>‘I only met him once, okay?’, Gavin defended himself a little too harsh for Tina. ‘Probably won’t see the tin-can again, isn’t a regular. So, it doesn’t matter.’<br/>‘Hey, don’t say that. One always meets at least twice. What’s his model number? Maybe I can spy a bit with the databanks when no one’s looking.’ She winked at him.<br/>‘It’s similar to Connor’s, RK-something. I think RK900, but could also be RK600, not completely certain.’<br/>‘Fuck.’<br/>‘What’s wrong?’<br/>‘You sure it’s RK900?’<br/>‘I think yeah. Sounds about right.’</p>
<p>Tina looked at the cup in her hand and seemed to think hard on something. ‘That would be too much of a coincidence, wouldn’t it?’<br/>‘What? Tina, tell me, goddamnit!’<br/>‘Gavin, my partner… The android that replaced you. He brought me coffee and a donut on Monday. He is an RK900.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines felt anxious walking up to that coffee shop. Ever since that background-check revealed he had replaced this specific human, he felt awful. Until then he hadn’t even known how that felt.</p>
<p>As he entered the building it was exactly ten minutes before closing time and there weren’t any costumers sitting in the backroom. Good. Tina had told him the former detective was easily angered and didn’t care for propriety. He wouldn’t want him to lose this job, too.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry, but we are closing soon’, was the tired comment full of already badly hidden frustration of the man scrubbing at a table upon his arrival. When he turned and recognised him nothing stayed hidden though: ‘You!’ He punched the rag on the table, ignoring the excess water it spilled on it. ‘No, no, no, no! Get the phck out of here!’</p>
<p>‘I would like to order a coffee.’<br/>Gavin inhaled sharply. ‘You goddamn phcking tin-can! You really think you could pull that shit off?’<br/>‘This shop is open for exactly nine more minutes and thirty-two seconds. I don’t see a problem.’<br/>‘You don’t- Fine, asshole, did that background-check, right? You know I need this damn job now and figured you could whatever you want to me. Get a kick out of that, don’t you?’ He continued cursing but went over to the counter preparing a simple coffee in already washed equipment. ‘Here’s your phcking coffee, dipshit!’ He slammed the cup down on the table between them. ‘Now get the phck out of here and push it down some drain, you annoyed me enough already. I know to hell you can’t drink that.’</p>
<p>Nines took the cup and held it out before him, looking the human in the eye. An offering.<br/>‘What’s that supposed to mean?’, Gavin asked sceptically. ‘You malfunctioning?’<br/>‘I bought you a coffee, dipshit.’<br/>‘The hell?’<br/>‘I wanted to apologise, detective. Could we sit down somewhere?’</p>
<p>Confused, the human took the offered cup, but it seemed Nines action had the intended effect: Gavin was caught off-guard.<br/>‘You faulty or something? Not a detective anymore.’<br/>But as the android moved to one of the tables, he followed.</p>
<p>‘It’s not fair’, Nines began as they were both seated.<br/>‘What?’ Gavin didn’t want to talk, but that was fine with the android.<br/>‘It was not fair that you were thrown out like that.’<br/>‘I killed an innocent android, idiot. What did you expect them to do?’<br/>‘You killed it, yes. But not because you hated androids in that moment but because you thought him to be the culprit. You saw someone with a gun in a chaotic situation, so you did what you thought was right. What pushed you out of the force was politics, not your abilities. It was easy for them to throw you out: The public opinion is soothed, hire an android afterwards and they love you.’<br/>‘Wow.’ Gavin sipped at his coffee and regretted not having prepared one of the better ones on the menu. ‘Imagining that came from your metal brain…’<br/>‘I want justice. I want to be respected for my actions and abilities, not because some political decision brought me here.’<br/>Gavin shook his head and muttered under his breath: ‘Phck me, Tina was right.’</p>
<p>Nines smirked shortly and continued. ‘And I felt guilty. I don’t need money. I can get repairs and thirium for free from New Jericho. Having a home is nice, but I don’t need it. Humans do. You need so much just to live a good life.’<br/>‘I don’t need your pity, droid.’<br/>‘And I’m not giving you any. I just say that it’s not fair and that I’m sorry for what happened to you. I had to at least do that considering I replaced you.’</p>
<p>‘Did you know you replaced someone?’, Gavin asked after a few moments of silence.<br/>‘I knew that a human left the force and that I got their place. But I neither knew who nor why. Tina told me after you two spoke.’<br/>‘Oh no, what did she tell you?’, Gavin asked, red already creeping up his cheeks, remembering how fast their conversation had derailed.<br/>‘She asked me where I bought that coffee from. Then she told me the barista was her former partner. That was when I did the background-check.’<br/>‘Thank god.’ Gavin ducked his head behind the cup and Nines allowed the knowing smile he had contained so long to leak a little. Holding back a bit of the truth there, but who would judge him?<br/>‘So you accept my apology?’<br/>‘Aw, phck. Yeah. I guess. I mean, you don’t have anything to apologise for except for the stunt you pulled just now. What should you do, not accept the job? And you called me dipshit, could already be friends considering this.’<br/>‘That would be a good start, I think.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was prompted by the amazing LoafofCat and DetReed900! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You know, if you just wanted to see me, there would be easier ways.’<br/>
‘Bold of you to assume I come here only to see you.’ Nines smiled looking up to Gavin, who was just untying his apron and sitting down in front of him with a coffee of his own.<br/>
‘Am I wrong then?’, the human asked and Nines huffed, letting his head fall.<br/>
‘No’, he admitted.<br/>
‘Okay, so let me get this right’, Gavin laughed. ‘I had to propose to my boss to get thirium drinks on the menu as a “costumer asked for it” and it might help us crank those numbers up, just so you could plant your ass here in your break?’<br/>
‘It did get you more costumers though’, Nines shrugged pointing to the other tables.<br/>
‘That’s not- Nines, do you think I care about this shop? I just work here; I don’t care if… You know what? Screw it. Nice to see you, Nines.’<br/>
‘Nice to see you too’, the android chuckled. ‘How are you?’<br/>
‘Can’t complain. What do you have there?’</p><p>Nines looked down on the tablet in his hands. ‘Oh, just work. A case.’<br/>
‘You are on your break and brought work?’, Gavin asked, looking at him sceptically. ‘Tina was right, you really are me just with a little less personality.’<br/>
‘Being <em>nice</em> and <em>polite </em>doesn’t mean not having a personality. You were just an asshole.’<br/>
‘What technically is a personality trait’, Gavin argued, taking a sip from his coffee. ‘Now come on, tell me about your case!’<br/>
Nines frowned. ‘I really can’t tell you, it’s-‘<br/>
‘Confidential, I get it. But come on, I’m a former cop I can keep a secret. For old time’s sake.’<br/>
The android eyed Gavin and how he looked so eager to get information. It was cute in a way, how he looked in between his eyes and the tablet in his hands. Maybe that’s why Nines showed weakness and caved in.</p><p>‘Okay, but you really keep this to yourself. We are investigating a series of murders. They don’t have anything in common in regard to victims or how the deed was done or staged, but at every crime-scene we found the picture of this man.’ Nines flipped through the pictures of the different crime-scenes until he reached a few portraits. They weren’t really the kind of pictures you would expect of a cold-blooded serial-killer. Not after the few flashes of gruesome staging, Gavin caught a glimpse of as Nines had searched for these. They all portrayed a middle-aged man with a small belly you could easily get if you worked long hours in the office and were too exhausted afterwards to do sports. The pictures looked like they were ripped right out of a family photo-album. The guy was at the beach smiling at the camera with a cocktail in hand. The next one showed him in what Gavin supposed to be his home with a small dog on his lap. Then next to a ridiculously oversized barbeque grill all shiny chrome and reds.</p><p>Gavin lifted a brow at Nines. ‘Yeah, sorry Nines, but no way this is your killer.’<br/>
‘I ruled it out as unlikely, too’, the android nodded. ‘Although you can never know with people. At the very least it’s a lead. Maybe the killer knows this man. As much as this is a lead, it is also our only link.’<br/>
Gavin shrugged, leaning back. ‘Well, why haven’t you solved it then? I mean, you can scan his face and get a name, age, address, likely even social media as creepy as they designed you and Connor. No offense there.’<br/>
Nines sighed. ‘As <em>creepy</em> as I might be designed, my scanner has its limits too. I can’t get a name to this man, not even an age. Scanning him just returns an error. Manual research in the police databanks also hasn’t brought up anything yet. We also can’t exactly go around asking for this man. If he is the serial killer, as unlikely as it might seem, we would only alert him.’<br/>
Gavin nodded absent-mindedly, staring at the photo, pulling the tablet closer to zoom in on some details.<br/>
‘Honestly?’, Nines said frustratedly. ‘We’re all currently waiting for the forensics to find more evidence on the bodies. It’s quite frustrating, but at the same time no one really minds if I spend a bit longer on my break with you.’</p><p>Gavin couldn’t help but let out an exaggerated ‘Awww’ at that, Nines reprimanded with an annoyed but amused look. ‘Nah, really thanks, looking at your tablet for what, ten minutes? This was already more exciting than the whole damn month. The most action I had was a drunk guy I had to escort out because everyone else was too chicken shit to risk getting vomited on.’<br/>
‘Understandable.’<br/>
‘<em>Not</em> the point. I mean, I’m happy here, I guess. It is decent money and I have more time for my cats at home. Also, maybe not being confronted with what humans are capable of is nice for a while. But I can basically feel my brain rot here.’<br/>
‘That is also understandable’, Nines huffed. ‘Maybe search for some outside work activity? Something new to learn and keep you active mentally?’<br/>
‘Like what? Knitting?’<br/>
‘If you want that?’<br/>
‘You know what? Maybe not the worst idea. I’ll see if I can find anything and when I have I will-‘</p><p>Nines never got to find out what Gavin would do afterwards, as his colleagues called him, pointing at the growing queue. The human sighed. ‘Well, my call to duty’, he announced and walked over to press a quick kiss to the android’s temple. ‘Was nice chatting with you, babe. Good luck with your case.’<br/>
‘Yeah, you too.’</p><p>-</p><p>It was a slow Tuesday, without many costumers coming in. The rush of office workers in their break had already stormed the small shop and rushed back to their workplace and now it was mostly a few students and the regular old granny circle in the front judging people and eating cake. Living the life.<br/>
Gavin had already washed the entire stack of mugs twice now and was out of work, except for manipulating the radio until his co-workers began to wonder why the last song had been so long and found him messing with the system. Then he walked around, collecting discarded newspapers and cleaning the tables while his co-worker told him she would be out for a cigarette. He nodded and continued working until a sole costumer entered. Gavin quickly rubbed the table dry and hurried over, throwing the man an extra smile just in case he wanted to complain about having to wait a few seconds. ‘What can I do for you?’<br/>
‘I’d like a coffee, please. Medium, to go with cream but no sugar.’<br/>
‘Coming right up.’ Gavin was already going through the motions of preparing the coffee and turned around to hand it over.<br/>
‘Anything else…’ He trailed off, as he saw the man’s face, but he seemingly hadn’t noticed his slip.<br/>
‘No, thank you, that would be all.’</p><p>Gavin watched him leave again and was trying to decide what to do next. He couldn’t just <em>leave</em>; he was at work after all. But he couldn’t do nothing either. Frantically he looked through the shop and, in the end, shook his head, rushing past the counter. Outside his co-worker stopped him. ‘Gavin? What are you doing?’<br/>
Gavin blinked, but came up with an excuse fast enough: ‘Dude forgot his wallet. Can you take over for a moment? Sorry!’<br/>
‘Sure, no problem. Just hurry, he’s already behind the corner.’</p><p>Gavin did hurry. But not to run after the man, but to pull out his phone.<br/>
‘Nines? Yes, hi babe I know you are at work, shut up, this is work. Li-Listen, yes. Shut up for just a second! I’m pursuing your office killer. Ye-Yes, exactly, the beach holiday photo model with the ugliest dog I’ve seen in my life. Now will you phcking get your ass here? I will pursue him you can track my phone. Wh- come on, it can’t be that dangerous, I’m still well trained now stop worrying and move your ass!’</p><p>He had become louder than he wanted and had caused the man he wanted to follow inconspicuously to turn around. He wasn’t really unsuspicious though, dressed in the silly coffee-shop apron and shouting at someone on the phone. Trying to play it down, Gavin instead tried the open approach: ‘Hey, you forgot your wallet!’<br/>
It only caused the man to bolt. So much for being a friendly, costumer-orientated employee. Gavin pushed it all to hell, lifting up his apron and running after the man. So, he did had dirt on him.<br/>
Gavin followed him down the street and used a streetlight to take the corner with more speed. A mistake he later would regret as he ran face first into a fist that definitely wasn’t human. Seeing stars, he looked up from where he had fallen against the building. The chubby man was surprisingly agile and fast, unfitting to his overall completely average looks. And Gavin saw why: The skin where the man had punched him had retracted to show stern white underneath. The man was an android? Where the hell did he get all these modifications from? Cyberlife had designed all androids to be phcking inhuman models. But maybe that had been the plan. Being as inconspicuous as possible. Remembering the brief flashes of crime-scenes that made him pale. Oh no.</p><p>‘How the hell did some barista recognise me, huh?’, the android asked, holding Gavin by the throat, his toes barely touching the ground.<br/>
‘You are all over the news!’, Gavin tried.<br/>
‘I’m not. None of my doings have even been published yet.’<br/>
‘Well, I was a cop once.’<br/>
‘Were you? Well, who is your contact then? If you <em>were</em> a cop once.’<br/>
Gavin really hoped someone would turn the corner and see this to help him. Because the way the android’s hand clenched around his throat, lack of oxygen could soon be his least concern.<br/>
‘My boyfriend, okay? But I will never tell you his name!’<br/>
‘Your boyfriend? Alright, thank you. After I killed you, I will go to him next. See if I can’t keep this information from spreading.</p><p>The pressure on his throat became almost unbearable, as Gavin saw a flash of white behind the man.<br/>
‘I highly doubt that’, Nines voice sounded through the alley and Gavin could see the gun aimed at his head. ‘Now let him down and go.’<br/>
The android in front of Gavin cursed, but complied.<br/>
‘You are arrested for the suspected murder of three people, as well as the attempted murder of this man. Turn around, hands behind your back.’ Nines handcuffed him, reading him his rights before making the call to the station to send a car.</p><p>‘Gavin, that was extremely reckless of you.’<br/>
‘Hey, I got your killer, right?’, Gavin croaked with a cocky grin while rubbing his throat. ‘I solved a case you would have waited weeks on before even getting close to the guy.’<br/>
‘Oh, please, I’m the most advanced android there is. I would have gotten him.’<br/>
‘Yeah, but it was the ex-detective they threw out to replace with you that caught him in the end.  Please, rub that into Fowler’s face for me, would you?’<br/>
‘I most certainly won’t’, Nines stated. ‘I will emphasize your involvement in this case though, what at least should keep your employer off your ass.’<br/>
‘Oh, what would I do without you?’<br/>
The android in Nines grip struggled against him, causing Nines to return his attention to him. ‘Urgh, get a room, you two!’<br/>
‘Excellent idea actually. Gavin, how about after our shifts ended, we meet at my place? You know? To celebrate.’<br/>
‘Oh, I’d love to’, Gavin grinned and winked the RK900.</p><p>The captive criminal got a glimpse of the gesture and regretted it deeply. ‘Oh, please, just kill me, would you?’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>